


Reminiscing at Wrangel Island

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aline and Helen think about their time at Wrangel Island and they get a visit from Alec and Magnus during the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Constancy and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic includes spoilers from City of Heavenly Fire, Pale Kings and Princes, Bitter of Tongue, Born to Endless Night and Angels Twice Descending

Aline and her wife, Helen finished an exhausting day studying the wards and rebuilding some of the broken wards as a demon attacked the island injuring some Shadowhunters. She and Helen walk back to their cabin which they been staying at thanks to her mom, Jia who is the Consul and thinks about the horribly cold temperature on this isolated island doing a job that is important but incredibly dull. She and Helen enter their cabin house taking off his coats and wiping their snow covered boots on the welcoming mat. Aline goes over to the couch and lays down as Helen goes to the coffee maker that Magnus gave them as a parting gift when they left to the Arctic island.

When Helen got exiled to Wrangel Island, Aline immediately told her that she'll got with them. Helen tried to protest but Aline insisted as she didn't want to leave Helen alone on that wretched island away from her family. She remembers when she arrived and she saw Helen weeping over being away from her family and she came over and wrapped her arms around Helen as she cried. Aline comforted her gilrfriend because she loves her deeply and wouldn't go to Hell with her if need be just like their friends went to Hell and how Clary killed Sebastian and subsequently his Endarkened army. 

She thought about she and her parents attended Jocelyn and Luke's wedding and how Helen wasn't able to go which was seemingly unfair. At first she was upset at her mother for letting the Clave sent Helen away, but she was more angry at Lazlo Balogh and Mrs. Sedgewick for questioning Helen and Mark's loyalties in the first place. As Aline began dating Helen she didn't care that she and her brother, Mark are half-faerie she loves her and Mark very much and they are Shadowhunters. Aline has spoken to her mother and father about their exile on the day of her and Helen's wedding but most of the Shadoshunters there at Alicante despised Helen for being half-faerie and don't even consider her Shadowhunter despite her Marks which have been faded since she barely uses runes anymore. 

On the day of their wedding, Aline and Helen's friends attended their wedding and watched as they applied the Union runes on each other. Aline and Helen talked to Helen's younger siblings as Emma talked to Clary during the party. Aline goes over to Helen as she made four cups of coffee as Alec and Magnus would be visiting today along with their little warlock son. She and Helen were both happy when they found out from Isabelle while on the phone with Jace occasionally interrupting the call, saying that he should have gotten the honor to tell them about the baby as Alec's parabatai, causing both of them to fight and Alec intervening to have them stop bickering. Aline thought about how she wanted a sibling and she smiles as now she does Helen's little brothers and sisters including little Emma. She and Helen Skype them either as a group or individually whenever they aren't worling or having free time. 

Aline and Helen set the coffee on the table by the couches as they look at their small but cozy cabin. They can't wait to see Alec and Magnus's little boy who is named after Max, the Lightwoods youngest son who was killed tragically by Sebastian Morgenstern, who also killed the real Sebastian. She and Helen go get change into comfortable warm clothes as Alec and Magnus would be arriving shortly. 

Helen's POV   
Helen and her wife, Aline get ready in their bedroom for their friends visit. She is still stunned that she and Aline are married and it will almost be their anniversary soon. She asked the question a few days before she had to go to the Shadowhunter Academy to speak to Simon's class about her father and mother, Nerissa. Aline said yes to her proposal immediately then the next few days Helen left leaving Aline alone on Wrangel Island. Helen was forced to be a showdog at the Academy as the Shadowhunters there hissed slurs and called her lair and traitor because she's half-faerie and whispering stuff about her brother, Mark as if he enjoys being with the Wild Hunt and being stuck in Faerie. Helen hopes Mark hasn't forgotten her or the rest of their siblings. Helen thinks that Mark must as miserable in Faerie as she and Aline are at Wrangel Island away from their friends and family. 

Julian walked her down the aisle wih his arm intertwined in hers as she stared at Aline with happiness and was getting teary-eyed. When she and Aline had to say goodbye again to her siblings the following day, she hugged them tight. She told Jules and Emma to ask Magnus to send them back home via Portal. She and Aline went back to the island after saying goodbye to their friends and Aline's parents and they had a very short honeymoon as they were busy with the wards.

Helen puts a long sleeve sun dress, jeans and boots on as Aline dresses up long sleeve black shirt, skirt, long socks and boots. Helen wraps her arms around Aline from behind and rests her curly blond hair against her wife's black hair as they smile at themselves in the mirror. Helen thinks about when she met Aline she was hunting a demon in Los Angeles and she was assisted by Aline and they got along great and eventually started dating. 

Helen introduced Aline to her father, Andrew and the rest of her siblings when they began dating. She got along well with Mark and Drusilla because of their love of books. Aline got along with Jules, Livvy, Ty and even little Emma, who is always with her brother, Jules. Helen let Aline carry her little brother, Tavvy but she was scared of dripping him but Helen assured her she wouldn't. Helen spent most of her time with Aline in Alicante with her parents. Jia and Patrick were a little wary at first but eventually didn't mind she was staying with them. 

Helen and Aline begin kissing as they land on their bed softly however, their make out session is interrupted by a noise downstairs. They need downstairs and see Alec and Magnus inside the cabin with the Portal disappearing behind them. Helen sees Alec holding his son as Magnus has a book bag with presumably baby supplies inside.

She and Aline greet Alec and Magnus with hugs as they introduce them to Max Michael Lightwood-Bane to her and Aline. Max stares at her and Aline with a puzzled expression on his face as Alec talks to him telling him that they are friends. Max laughs causing all of them to laugh too. They sit on the couch with Alec still holding little Max as Magnus takes a drink of coffee. She and Aline marvel at the warlock child with awe and happiness for their friends.


	2. Baby Visit at Wrangel Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus talk to Aline and Helen about future plans. Includes baby Max too.

Alec and Magnus packed up clothes and formula for their son, Max as they are about to leave for Wrangel Island via Portal to see Aline and Helen. Alec sees Magnus has the backpack on his shoulder as he goes to pick up Max from his crib and has his warlock son in his arms. Alec is wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt, black jeans and boots as Magnus is wearing a colorful outfit that fits his dazzlingly personality and it goes with his gold-green eyes.

Alec and Magnus arrive at Aline and Helen's cabin via Portal and after hugs and introducing them to Max they all sit on the couch. Alec looks around at the cabin that Aline and Helen has been staying at for two years now because of their exile cause of Cold Peace due to the Fair Folk's betrayal during the Dark War and Mark, Helen's brother is still in Faerie with the Wild Hunt. Alec remembers Isabelle and Simon telling him, Magnus, Jace and Clary about seeing Mark when Simon was kidnapped before Helen and Aline's wedding day. 

Magnus feds Max his formula. Alec looks at the rings on Aline and Helen's fingers and remembers them exchanging rings before they even got married. "How are you guys?" says Alec with a concerned look in his eyes as Magnus glances at him with a happy smile.   
"We're doing fine, Alec. There is nothing to worry about." says Aline. As Helen says "We have each other which is great and we keep in touch with my younger siblings constantly."  
"That's great," says Alec with a relieved smile.  
"So how are you guys doing? How's everyone at New York?" says Aline.  
"Everyone is great. My parents are getting along despite their divorce and they've been giving Magnus and I on raising our little boy," says Alec. "Jace and Isabelle are helping Kadir train new Shadowhunters that are visiting the Institute, although they're arguing on who's better at teaching the new Shadowhunters."  
"Clary has been training with Simon since they became Parabatai a month ago" says Magnus as he cradles Max in his arms while feeding him formula.  
"How's Maia?" says Aline.  
"She's great. She and Bat have been busy with the Pack and re-establishing the Praetor Lupus now that they are together. And she's been getting along with Lily, new Head of the New York Vampire Clan" says Alec with a smile.  
"How are you two like being fathers?" says Helen.  
"It's wonderful and I have Alec to help me since he's an expert at babies" says Magnus as he strodes over to Alec and presses a kiss on his cheek.  
Magnus sits beside him and gives Max over to him. "Do you guys want to hold him?" says Alec.  
"Yes" says Aline and Helen at the same time as Alec hands Max over to Aline then she hands little Max to her wife.  
"Do you guys plan on getting married?" says Aline thoughtfully as Helen holds Max with care.   
Magnus wraps his hands around Alec's and says to the girls, "I want to marry Alec in Shadowhunter gold when the Law changes to allow our marriage to be acknowledged like every other wedding and in front of Alec's family, friends and including the two of you." Alec gazes into Magnus's gold-green eyes a contrast to his blue eyes and they kiss.   
Max falls asleep in Helen's arms and Alec knows that she is thinking about her little brother, Tavvy. Magnus grabs Max from Helen's arms and magicks up the swing chair from their apartment. Alec watches with a loving look in his eyes as Magnus places their son on his swing.

"We want you guys to attend our wedding when we get married" says Alec.  
Aline and Helen share a look as they hold each other hands.   
"We can't exactly leave Wrangel Island only if we had permission from Jia" says Helen.  
"I'll talk to my mother about it" says Aline.  
"Right. I forgot, Sorry" says Alec with a sad expression on his face.   
"But even if we can't. You and Magnus can still come visit us and tell us all about the amazing day," says Aline.  
"Someday Aline and I will be able to return home permantly to be with my sibling in L.A. and we'll get Mark back from Faerie and we'll be a family again." says Helen who is shedding tears down her face as Aline wraps an arm around her back and kisses her.  
"Never give up hope. Your family will be reunited in no time, Helen" says Magnus with the wiseness of old and young mixed together. "Now enough of the sadness. A toast to friends and family" says Magnus as they all take a drink of coffee from their cups.  
Aline asks "Could little Max do magic?"  
"Not right now but eventually when he's older, Yes. And I'll teach him everything he needs to know" says Magnus happily as he glances at his and Alec's sleeping blueberry.  
Baby Max eventually wakes up and Alec goes to pick him up. Alec tells Aline and Helen about how Jace wants Max to hunt demons with them when he's older which Magnus objected to when Jace constantly tells Max that when he babysits. He tells them that Jace and Isabelle love babysitting their little nephew. And the same goes to his parents, Maryse and Robert, who are reconnecting because of their grandson. Alec thinks about his family and how he'll marry Magnus in Alicante, New York or wherever they choose to get married and they'll be a happy family. Alec and Magnus say goodbye to Aline and Helen exchanging hugs as they return to New York via Portal.

Alec and Magnus are at their apartment talking while snuggling on the couch as Max is in his crib sleeping. "It sucks that they are stuck on that damn island and Mark is trapped in Faerie" says Alec while in Magnus's arms.  
"Aline and Helen will be able to go home and expel their exile and Mark will be reunited with his family. The Blackthorns and Emma will have their happy ending just like us." Magnus says then presses a kiss on Alec's cheek. Alec and Magnus lean into each other and they start making out on the couch.

Aline and Helen are on the couch with a blanket covering them as the fireplace is warming their cabin from the harsh freezing cold outside on the island. She and Helen are Skping Helen's siblings; Jules, Livvy, Ty, Dru and Tavvy on the phone. Aline and Helen listen intently as Helen's siblings tell them what's been going on in their lives as their stories involve laughter, bickering and how they miss them dearly.


End file.
